


A Rainy May Morning

by missjoshemmett



Series: AU Robin of Sherwood [4]
Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss, Mystical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjoshemmett/pseuds/missjoshemmett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion has a secret, but before she can tell anyone, she is kidnapped.  Can a blind Robin find and save her?</p><p>© 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy May Morning

 

FOREWORD

 

I started my own AU _Robin of Sherwood_ series based on the first two seasons of the show. Richard Carpenter started his show in 1199 with Robin at 20 and Marion at 17. The second season ended with King Richard dying and King John ascending the throne. My series started one year later in 1200, with a trilogy in which I killed off one character, Robert de Rainault, added an all new character, a different Alan a Dale, and, for the time being, changed the status of a third character, Sir Guy of Gisburne. A year passed during the events of the trilogy, so my series now starts in 1201, with Robin at 22 and Marion at 19 and everyone else two years older than they were in Carpenter’s ‘The Greatest Enemy’.

This particular story was written shortly after my first story, ‘Nothing’s Ever Forgotten,’ based on lyrics from a ‘lyric wheel’. The original short story title was ‘All I Have: The Ultimate Sacrifice,’ so I have adapted it to fit my current formula. The melody for ‘The Ballad of Robin Hood’ is based on the music used in ‘Alan A Dale,’ from the Michael Praed portion of the _Robin of Sherwood_ series, as is the meter of the lyrics. Alan’s ballads are my own.

 

 

DEDICATIONS

 

This story is dedicated to Michael Praed (for his inspiration), PEJA and Growly  
(for encouraging me to write, even though it isn’t slash), and Oliver Tobias. 

 

 

 

** PROLOGUE **

 

Marion was away from camp picking flowers and humming a little tune. Alan a Dale came upon her as he returned from a nearby village. Normally, he was singing loudly or whistling, but today he was glad for the training he’d received since joining Robin Hood and his band. Alan was walking quietly, even though he was still composing a new ballad in his head and not paying too much attention to where he stepped. Therefore, he was able to stop and observe Marion without her noticing.

 _How unlike Marion not to notice the sounds around her_ , Alan thought. Now he watched the woman who had captured Robin i’ the Hood, the notorious outlaw…heart and soul. Marion wasn’t as classic a beauty as she might have been in her original element, but her pale freckles and unruly red curly hair made her the ‘Lady of Sherwood Forest.’ Alan thought her beauty came from her strength of character and the glow only a woman truly in love carried. She was unafraid of fighting alongside the outlaws and insisted upon Robin treating her as his equal.

Alan smiled as he watched Marion. Now she was lying on the ground, surrounded by the flowers she hadn’t picked, and was staring into the trees with a smile on her face. Alan stopped smiling and quickly moved around her, hoping not to be noticed. He had often thought that Marion would make a wonderful mother some day and now he sensed that the _love_ glow was gone and _another_ glow was pushing through. So, he knew that, for now, this was between Robin and Marion…and, by accident, himself…

 

>\------------->

 

An AU story based on the characters in _Robin of Sherwood_

 

 

**A RAINY MAY MORNING**

 

The Lady Marion at the Lee had been brought up to marry a rich, titled man. Her mother had died not long after she was born. Her father, Richard, always told her that Vivian had lived long enough to hold and coo at her daughter. _She_ had named her Marion. Sir Richard at the Lee had owned a fine grange on beautiful grounds. As a little girl, Marion had run and played and dreamt of living in a place as fine as Leaford. Then came the call from King Richard, known as The Lionheart. Sir Richard had to leave to join the King in battle. Sir Richard was a trusted friend of the King, or so he thought. It turned out that no one was a friend to King Richard. Marion was left at St. Mary’s Abbey in the care of Abbott Hugo, who put up with the rambunctious young girl as he was benefiting from the money Sir Richard sent regularly.

Two years later, word came that Sir Richard had been killed in the Crusades in Palestine. King Richard confiscated Sir Richard’s grange and lands. And, shortly after, Abbott Hugo had dumped the poor teenager on his brother, Robert de Rainault, the High Sheriff of Nottingham. Not happy, but wanting to please the King, the Sheriff took Marion in. Much to his regret, the friar, who accompanied the Abbott and Marion, stayed as well. Feeding a skinny little girl was one thing; feeding Friar Tuck was quite another! Although he was a humble servant, who took over the duties of the Church, allowing Abbot Hugo more time to stay in his more comfortable home and not have to journey to Nottingham as often, Tuck was also quite large. The Sheriff would often mumble to his military arm, Sir Guy of Gisburne, also an Abbott Hugo cast-off, that “The friar is as wide as he is tall! My _brother_ is most likely happy to be rid of him!”

Lady Marion enjoyed a fairly peaceful life at Nottingham Castle, mainly because she was almost totally ignored! She had a very nice, though sparse, room with a beautiful view of Sherwood Forest. Whenever possible, she spent her time tending the castle’s beehives. She had always loved being outdoors. During the winter, the fireplace kept her room warm and cozy. Not even the cold could keep her from the fresh air. She would be outside when the weather permitted, wrapping her fur cloak tightly around her. The hood framed her small round face and the cold air would turn her cheeks a rosy red. However, when the rain or cold kept her indoors, she often sat in her window seat embroidering, a task she did not enjoy, and stare at the forest. _I wonder what it would be like to live there, in the trees? Many do, but they are outlaws and deserve to be stuck out there!_ Then she would turn her thoughts back to the work at hand or toss it on her bed as she jumped lightly to the ground and hurried out into the corridor and then to the various rooms of the castle to see what other people were doing. After venturing into places she should not be, like the Sheriff’s office or the kitchens, she would find herself stuck with a few of the older women, embroidering, again.

Marion enjoyed riding and often haunted the stables, most of the time running into Gisburne and the soldiers. The men would duck their heads and turn away from her, as it was impolite to stare at a lady. Guy would look annoyed and, finally, in his deep voice that Marion found most amusing in a person not too much older than herself, ask if he could get her a horse. Then he would turn away and scrunch up his face. _Of course she wants a horse. And then someone will have to accompany her. And that someone will most likely be_ me. It wasn’t that Guy disliked the young woman. The rides were actually quite pleasant, as the knight loved being ahorse himself, but the Sheriff always made it seem like he was babysitting! How demeaning…

As Marion reached 16, she had confided to her trusted friend, Tuck, that she wished to become a nun. At first, the friar was most upset. He pictured his little flower, a pet name he had for her, married with babies. However, she was a most stubborn girl, and Tuck realized that arguing would get him nowhere. The Sheriff was always scheming on ways to get his hands on her dowry. He believed that if he married her off to a friend, he might, at least, get a share. _Nun? She wishes to be a_ nun _? Now the Church will get_ all _of the dowry. My dear brother has no doubt planted that idea into her silly little head and now_ he _will most likely get a share!_

When Marion turned 17, the Baron Simon de Belleme arrived one day and asked for her hand in marriage. That is when she _publicly_ announced that she would go to Kirklees Abbey to become a nun. Now the Sheriff was most unhappy, as all the monies would go to the Church just as he’d feared. He might have also made an enemy of Belleme, who the Sheriff felt was really after the Silver Arrow he had killed Ailric of Loxley to obtain. As soon as the Baron left, he was most anxious to get rid of both the girl _and_ the fat friar. The Sheriff would find an excuse to send the man packing back to Abbott Hugo. (A year later, when de Rainault was hanged as a traitor by order of King John, Marion had felt a little sad for him. Perhaps because she had known him in better times, few as they were.)

The plans had been made when Marion’s life took an unexpected turn. A young man barged into her room when she was in bed. The lady had met the outlaw who would become known as Robin i’ the Hood. She was so fascinated by his looks and honeyed words – “You look like a May morning” – that she did not call out to Sir Guy when he knocked on the door and told her to lock it. She let the outlaw escape through her window and into the trees. Although she could not forget Robin and the feelings he stirred inside her, she was still determined to make her life at Kirklees Abbey. She rode off one chilly morning, leaving the tearful Tuck behind. However, events took place that, eventually, led her back to the outlaw.

Friar Tuck, determined to protect his little flower from any more harm after the incident with Belleme, opted to join the band himself. This led to the 20-year-old Robin telling people, “We were blessed by Herne, had a ceremony for the people of Sherwood at the trysting tree, and even snuck off with Tuck for a formal marriage on the steps of the Church of St. Mary’s, right under Abbot Hugo’s nose, to please her _father_! I am the _most_ married man in all of England!” (At the time, Robin thought the whole notion of the church ceremony was above and beyond, until it was revealed that Sir Richard at the Lee was _quite_ alive and very pleased that his daughter was, at the very least, properly married, even if it were not to his dream of a rich, titled man. At that time, Robin was able to breathe a sigh of relief.)

Now, here was Marion living full-time outdoors. She laughed at the irony. But, more than that, she was full of love and a new life growing inside her. At first, she had been frightened and uncertain. How would she cope out here in the forest? Running from place to place. Her life in constant danger. The only time she felt safe was lying in her husband’s arms at night.

 _Oh my_ , Marion mused when she knew for sure what was happening to her. _What_ will _Robin say? And what about the others?_

Then a peace had came over her as she watched the mothers in the villages and realized that everything would work itself out, as all she had was all she needed. There was _nothing_ she would miss from her past, living in castles and wearing only the latest fashions from finest cloth, as long as she was in love like this.

 

>\------------->

 

Today was the day. She was _sure_ now. She’d risen early and gone to pick flowers. It was an excuse to put her thoughts in order. For a little while, she had a slight uneasiness that she wasn’t alone, but didn’t feel threatened. Now it was gone. No, she was alone, lying in the grass.

 _What are stone and mud and cut wood when compared to these strong, beautiful trees? A finer home no baby could ask for!_ Well, there it was. She had finally put a word other than _it_ or _something_ to the feeling inside her.

A baby.

Marion began to think of the various reactions. Oh, what fun it would be telling her ‘family.’ So much love for her baby. She had surrounded herself with a paternal love, a familial love, and a conjugal love. She tried to imagine the responses after that first shocked look appeared on their faces.

Friar Tuck: Her ‘father figure’ would go into a clucking mode and start worrying about what _his_ baby was going to eat. That made her laugh.

Much: Her ‘brother-in-law’ would ask all sorts of Much-like questions. “Does that make me an uncle?” “Is it a boy or a girl?” “Can I name it?” Now, Marion was really laughing.

Will Scarlet: Oh, oh…sobering thought. He would keep his hands at his sides, clenched fists, fuming, first in silence and then shouting that he _“never wanted a woman wif ‘em in the first place!”_ He would stalk off and pout. Eventually, he would return and glare at her for what was left of the nine months. And she would touch his nose with her finger and walk off laughing. He wouldn’t object. Now, she smiled again.

Little John: Safer ground, here. He would be thinking about clothes and shelter and making things for the baby, which he would be sure Robin couldn’t handle until it was old enough to walk and talk. He did love little children so! She smiled.

Nasir: The dear might even crack a smile. Would that be too much to expect? No, it would not. He would be sober and thoughtful and most likely hold her hand a lot, nodding knowingly…about what she would _never_ know! Again, she laughed.

Gisburne: Well, well… _Poor ol’ Guy_. As the newest member, though not by choice, he would be worse than Scarlet! And that booming voice of his wouldn’t help either! “Oh, just _marvelous_! Not enough to be saddled with _Robin_! Now _this_!” Interesting how he always made everything about himself… However, for all his blustering, she could still picture him holding the baby, sitting under the ‘Gisburne tree’. She still laughed. _I think I am getting used to the big oaf of a brother-in-law!_

Alan: She frowned a little. Strange him showing up like that. She had felt at the time that Herne had sent him to _her_ for some reason. If it were not for Tuck, she could easily confide in _him_. They’d had a connection from the start, but what _was_ it? She ruled out Alan _just_ being Robin’s half-brother. She even thought she had ‘felt’ him earlier. Oh, well, he would write a fine new lyric to ‘The Ballad of Robin Hood’ and some nice lullabies, too. She was smiling again.

Robin: _All right…let’s not go_ there, she thought. Marion had tried to form the right words in her head, but they kept getting muddled. She was telling him today. First. Letting him get things straight in _his_ mind before telling the others. She knew that if she just got started, the right words would tumble out over each other. They could go to the clearing and sit by the lake, where they had gone through so much. Yes, that would be the best place. She would plait flowers in a circlet, as Robin had done before they went to meet Herne, and leave them by the lake. Then she would place them on her head, as she had done in _all_ their marriages, when she told him. Yes, this would work out just fine.

 

>\------------->

 

Alan entered the campsite. “All is quiet in Nottingham and the surrounding villages.”

“Now that you are gone and the caterwauling has stopped,” muttered Gisburne. “I know the feeling.”

Alan just smiled at Guy who tried, but always failed, to get his goat. He turned to Tuck and asked what was for breakfast.

Tuck looked up. “Did they not feed you before you left?”

“She?”

“Huh?” His eyes widened, trying to look innocent. “Oh. Well, in that case, _she_?”

“No. Left straightaway, before first light, just as Robin always tells us to do when coming back to camp.” He gave Nasir a quick wink. The Saracen broke into a crooked smile and nodded at Robin.

Robin looked up from a bow he was restringing and studied Alan. “For a footloose fellow, you certainly do follow directions well. Better than _most_ around here.” He eyed the others, noting Little John still wasn’t back from Wickham.

“Ah, but the Lady Marion has _tamed_ me!” A broad smile split his face, showing his white perfect teeth, which always seemed out of place in the forest, where little dental care, beyond Tuck pulling a tooth or two, existed. They always fascinated Much.

Robin cocked an eyebrow and sucked in his lower lip, letting it out slowly.

Alan looked him straight in the eye and hastily added, “She whips my legs with the nearest fallen branch!”

Everyone burst into laughter. Since the first time Marion had discovered she could defeat the whole bunch of them by waving a switch at their legs, she had used it often.

Robin rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head. “Speaking of Marion, she has been gone a good bit. Hope she is all right.”

Alan shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, smiling on the inside. Robin would know soon enough.

As if on cue, Marion burst into the clearing, skirts held high for running.

“There is noise on the road! Sounds like a rather large party. Shall we give it a go?” she called out, without breaking a stride, heading for her longbow and arrows. She dropped the partially plaited flowers on the ground, unnoticed.

Everyone but Alan immediately went into action, grabbing their gear, as Little John strolled in. They rushed past him and headed for the east side of the clearing. He looked a little confused until Alan smiled and said, “Noise on the road.” John spun around and followed. Robin was quickest, beating even Marion to a large tree by the side of the road. It was an exercise they were used to doing and no one had to speak a word.

The rest of the outlaws caught up and paused at the edge of the forest, just behind the party of travelers. With a quick assessment of the wealth of the party and a headcount of the guards, Robin waved his hand forward, silently dropping out of the tree as the rest of the outlaws swiftly cut across the road and headed straight through the forest. This would bring them out ahead of the party, as the road took a wide long turn just ahead. The band fell into a unified routine, using the traps placed in this spot earlier. (They kept many such rigs throughout the forest in strategic spots for quick use.) Darting back across the road, Much and Will pulled a rope taut and anchored it chest high for a man on horseback. Then, like the others, they went to their assigned places.

The party was making good time as they came around the bend. Thus, the front two riders were knocked back off their horses before noticing the rope. At the same time, Will and Nasir dropped out of the trees on either side of the road and took out the next two men with their arrows. After a short scuffle, the two other guards were subdued after they had jumped from their horses, and the rest of the outlaws stepped out into the road in front of the large carriage, bows pulled taut. The driver pulled the horses to a stop and dropped the reins, throwing his hands in the air.

“STEP OUT OF THE CARRIAGE AND NO ONE ELSE WILL BE HURT!” Robin yelled, his hood pulled low over his brow.

The door slowly opened and a fat pasty face peered out. “Do not hurt me! I have nothing. Really. Nothing,” he whimpered in a thin voice.

“We’ll be the judge of that.” Scarlet lowered his bow and stepped forward. He reached into the carriage and grabbed the man’s cloak, pulling him out. The man was larger than Will anticipated and his own bulk propelled him to the ground on his belly.

He threw his hands over the back of his head and continued to whimper into the ground. “Please do not hurt me, please. All I have is yours.”

“Right you are,” Will countered and climbed into the carriage. “NOTHIN’ IN ’ERE!” he yelled back.

“Plenty out _here_ ,” came a sarcastic voice.

Everyone whirled around to see Sir Richard Fitzgilbert, the Sheriff of Nottingham, sitting astride his horse, with several men holding crossbows right behind him. He had a sardonic smile on his face. Very pleased with himself for the clever trap. He knew he had to do _something_ spectacular to get back into King John’s good graces after the Keldholme Priory debacle.

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and hit Fitzgilbert in the arm, knocking him off his horse. The rest of Robin’s band either ducked under the carriage or ran behind it. The Sheriff’s men were thrown into confusion and paused long enough to notice that their own wildly fired arrows hit only the side of the carriage or flew into the trees.

On the other hand, long practice made Robin’s band hit their marks, killing all but two men, who quickly dropped their weapons.

Marion boldly walked over to the Sheriff and looked down at him. “Oops…” She smiled. _Nothing can spoil_ this _day_.

The Sheriff was still lying on his back, clutching his right arm to his side, looking at the arrow sticking out of the upper part.

“Bet that ’urts.” Scarlet’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Burns like fire,” the Sheriff mumbled through his clenched teeth.

“Oh, sorry...I meant yer pride…”

The Sheriff stared up at Will and his face turned livid with anger. “You think you are _so_ clever.”

“I do not _think_ …”

“Which is often his problem…” Robin said, cutting Will off and moving to stand next to Marion, across from Scarlet.

“Robin!” Marion chided, barely hiding the smile on her face.

Tuck joined them. “Children, children, can you not see that a man is lying here hurt?”

“Where?” Little John said, joining in. “I do not see a _man_ , just a wounded sheep.”

“Are sheep as valuable as deer?” Much asked.

“More so to me…” John sighed, suddenly transported to the imaginary sheep in Hathersage that he often dreamed about owning.

Tuck tsked at all of them and squatted down next to the Sheriff. “Well, I shall have to pull it out and make a poultice before we send this man back to Nottingham. We cannot have the Sheriff saying forest folk treat people badly.”

“I _am_ the _Sheriff_ , you renegade _friar_!”

“Now, now, what did I say about children? Much! Run and fetch me the medicine kit. Nasir? You know what herbs I need. Never let it be said that we robbed people and then let them bleed to death. That will never do. Our reputations would be on the line.”

Gisburne stood over the Sheriff and Tuck waved him away. He walked to the edge of the forest and slowly pounded his head against the nearest tree. “This is a sad day. A sad, sad day.”

“Oy! They _all_ are wif you, mate!” Scarlet said between gritted teeth.

 

>\------------->

 

Later, as noon approached, the outlaws put the Sheriff into the carriage with the fat man and the two guards, with the driver still in his seat. All were stripped of their clothes and ever other thing of value, including the individual horses that would bring the highest price.

Will and Alan stood inside the trees, out of sight.

“Glad you decided to follow,” Will mumbled to Alan.

“Glad my arrow _hit_ something…” Alan shook his head.

“Have a pleasant trip!” Marion waved at the men in the carriage, standing in the road as it drove away.

Alan gave an exaggerated frown. “Too bad they could not hear my new verse about this adventure.”

“Oy! Even _I_ think they ’ave suffered enough,” Will countered.

“This day just gets worse and _WORSE_!” Guy’s voice rang out.

The shout frightened one of the loose horses near Robin and it reared up, striking him on the forehead. Robin crumpled onto the road.

 

 

 

>\------------->

 

Robin woke up at the camp with his head throbbing. “I cannot see! Where am I? I cannot _SEE_!”

“Lie still, Robin,” Tuck warned. “The wound is not that bad. You should have your vision back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail. Happens to many round here all the time. You know that.”

Marion had put her newly felt motherly skills to work on Robin as soon as the outlaws had reached the campsite. She had let Tuck take over only when she was pulled back by Alan. Tuck had cleaned the wound and declared it not very deep. “Vision might be blurred for a while, though…” After that, Marion had taken Robin in her arms and had cuddled close to him on their blanket.

 _What is happening to my perfect day?_ Marion thought as she rested her head on Robin’s chest. His steadily beating heart made her feel better. She trusted Tuck and the solid sound of her husband’s heart was what she went to sleep to every night. She had dropped off, just listening to it now. Her dreams were filled with images of Robin and herself: the first meeting at the castle when he had called her a ‘May morning’, their first kiss, their lovemaking, and finally that nightmare that often intruded on her lovely dreams – when Robin was shot and she had thought he was dead. His shouting had awakened her and she nearly bumped the top of her head against his chin as he tried to get up. She sat up and cradled his head in her lap. As she stroked his long brown hair, she murmured, “’Tis well, my love. ’Tis well. I am here and we are safe.”

She had no more uttered the words, when a scruffy group of men jumped into the clearing and attacked those sitting around the campfire.

As often happened in the days of King John, men found themselves out of work, penniless with no homes. Most of the other outlaws in Sherwood knew Robin’s men by sight and avoided contact. This group of men was different from the others. They had once sailed a ship in the open waters for the late King Richard and, with his death, they were left to their own devices. Captain Sadon had turned to pirating. He ran afoul of King John’s men and his ship was sunk off the coast of England. Most of the crew had escaped in the darkness, going their separate ways. But Captain Sadon and a few of his trusted mates had gone, as many homeless people before them, into the forest. Sadon had been born near Nottingham and had re-adapted to the life of his childhood. He quickly set up his new life of robbing and killing. He was as ruthless on land as he had been at sea. He was a tall, dirty man with tattered clothes and wild stringy hair. He had heard of Herne’s Son, but felt all these gods and goddesses were worthless. He believed only in what he could see and feel. Sadon’s crew was just as unkempt and frightening on sight. Now, he had caught a group of men off guard. They might not have much, but their supplies and weapons would be a good addition to his arsenal.

Robin’s men started to fight the strangers, while Robin turned onto his hands and knees and crawled away from the fire to the edge of the clearing. His vision was slowly starting to return and he could see shapes and hear the struggle. _Marion! Where is Marion?_ He made it to the edge of the clearing and turned around into a sitting position. He squinted and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to make out what was happening. He knew better than to cry out, possibly distracting one of his men, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

Sadon’s crew began to realize that this was not the easy pickings they had imagined.

“BELAY!” Sadon shouted to his ragtag mates. And those who could turned and ran, leaving two wounded comrades behind. Sadon’s sharp eyes had spotted the female form, with long red curly hair, swinging a staff at his crew. As they turned to run, the woman let her guard down and Sadon suddenly swerved to grab Marion, throwing her over his shoulder, running after his crew.

Marion kicked her legs and pounded her fists against his back, but Sadon paid her no heed and ran on. _At least I have meself a pretty wench for me pains._

Robin’s men were pulling themselves together when they heard Marion’s screams in the distance.

“MARION!” shouted everyone at once and they ran off after her. Robin was still sitting at the side of the clearing, looking at the blurs until none were left. His ears were ringing from the blow and all the recent shouting and clashing of swords. When it finally dawned on him what had happened, he cried out “MARION!” and stood, staggering across the clearing after the others.

 

>\------------->

 

Sadon paused for a moment and put Marion on her feet, promptly headbutting her before she could react. He threw her now limp body back over his shoulder and started off into the deepening shadows of the late afternoon. The setting sun was still beaming through the trees. In a short time, with footsteps pounding closer behind him, he slowed and stopped in front of what looked like a very large rock covered in moss and bracken. Pushing the greenery to one side, he threw Marion into a large hollow and dove in after her, letting the growth drop behind him. In less than a minute, he heard footsteps running past them and breathed a sigh of relief.

Sadon decided to wait for a bit, in case they came back, and a leering smile cracked his scarred face in the darkness of his hideout. He put his hand out and felt Marion’s curly hair. He let his fingers slide down her face and neck, and paused for a moment to fondle one of her small breasts, then continued down across her still flat belly. _She will be a fine prize for this day’s work_ , he mused _And I will make her pay and pay for my losses._

Marion groaned softly and the man spoke aloud. “Ye will be doin’ more than groanin’, my wench, when I am servicin’ yer needs. Ye will scream with delight. Or not. It matters little to me.” He licked his lips, leaned over and kissed her hard on the mouth.

This brought Marion fully awake and she tried to push him away, but the rock hollow was too small. He laughed and tried to kiss her again. This time, she screamed and started to punch and kick.

“Marion?” a familiar voice called out. “Marion? Is that you?”

“ROBIN! I AM HERE!”

“Shut up, whore!” he breathed in her ear and slapped her hard across the face.

Stunned, Marion fell back. In the confined space, the outlaw had to place his hand back on her belly to use as a brace, pushing himself up and lunging out of the hole.

All Robin saw was a large blur charging toward him. He tried to brace himself, but was still feeling weak. At first, he couldn’t believe his luck at hearing Marion’s voice as he stumbled blindly through the forest, trying to follow his men. Now, he was trapped.

Robin went down with a thud, the sailor on top of him, his hands around Robin’s neck. Robin let his mind go into defense mode. He brought his hands together and threw them apart, as hard as he could, between the man’s arms. Robin thought he was going to black out, when he felt their arms connect and Sadon’s hands flew off his neck. However, the blow and surprise knocked the man forward to land fully on Robin.

Robin grabbed Sadon, pinning his arms and, using his own foot and leg as a lever, pushing sideways. Sadon flew on his back and Robin rolled over, landing on top of the stunned sailor. The fighting began in earnest and they rolled and punched each other on the ground. Unfortunately, two of Sadon’s crew had circled back and came to their captain’s defense, grabbing Robin and pulling him to his feet. The outlaw jumped up and landed blows to Robin’s face and stomach. He was set to strike again, when Robin’s men ran back out of the trees upon hearing the commotion. Quickly, they grabbed the two sailors holding Robin and pulled them off.

Sadon knew he was outnumbered and turned, running off like a coward. Robin was bent over with his hands on his thighs, gasping in some air. Then he pushed himself upright and took off after the blurry figure. Marion stumbled out of the hole just in time to see them and followed. She was feeling bloodied with sharp pains from her abdomen. When she caught up with them, tripping and stumbling forward, she was nearly doubled over with the pain. She looked up and saw the outlaw’s back at the edge of a crevasse. Sadon had stopped running and spun around to face Robin. The sailor smiled and easily turned sideways to let Robin stumble over the edge.

Robin twisted his body around as he went over, grabbing the edge with one hand. The force of ending the fall had turned him fully around, and his face and body slammed into the side of the crevasse. He felt his shoulder pop. Then he threw his other arm up and grabbed the edge with that hand as well. Now he was hanging on by his fingertips, gritting his teeth with the pain.

Sadon stood on Robin’s fingers, laughing, when Marion lunged at him and hit his back with both arms straight out. The sailor flew over Robin and plunged downward, falling at the bottom of the crevasse, hitting his head on a rock. Unable to stop her own forward motion, Marion tripped on one of Robin’s hands. She tumbled straight down, brushing against Robin’s body, and landed on a small ledge halfway down. Robin looked over his shoulder and, seeing Marion, pulled himself along the edge then let go. He landed on the ledge next to her and stopped for a moment, fighting the pain. He almost bit threw his lower lip, but his mind was still on Marion. She seemed to be covered in blood from head to toe.

Robin dropped to his knees. “Marion! My love!” Robin grabbed her under her arms and pulled her head to his chest, just as his men reached the top of the cliff and looked down. Will and Little John, with a quick glance and nod, split up and ran along the edge. Each found a place that led to the ledge and half ran, half slid down to the two lovers.

 

>\------------->

 

As the outlaws entered Elsdon, they headed straight for Jennet and Thomas’ home. They were both known for their healing abilities and had befriended Robin when Jennet had been accused of witchcraft. Eventually, the couple had been cleared through the outlaws’ help and had been returned to their family and friends after a stay in the Nottingham Castle dungeon.

“I’ll take her,” Alan said flatly, picking Marion up and walking away before anyone could speak.

Robin had roused himself and tried to protest, but slipped into blackness again. He had been going in and out of consciousness since Will and John had pulled Marion from his arms on the ledge. Will had taken Marion and John had grabbed Robin. Each had turned and walked back in the direction from which they had come. The rest of the outlaws had split up as well and were waiting to help each of them as they neared the top. The men had made a wide litter and carried the two through the forest on their shoulders. Everyone seemed most concerned about Marion. _Where_ is _all that blood coming from_?

The men stood for a moment watching Alan walk away with Marion, but quickly turned their attention to Robin. They moved to the edge of Elsdon to start setting up a small camp.

Tuck decided not to follow as he had a feeling that Alan knew something about Marion’s injuries that the others did not. She was losing a lot of blood for the extent of her fall, and he couldn’t explain it himself. He watched as Alan took her inside, without knocking, and came back out only a minute or two later with Thomas by his side. So, Tuck bowed his head thinking, _I must trust this to the Lord. It is something not for my knowing. If my little flower wants to tell me someday, she will._ He crossed himself and joined the outlaws.

Guy had knelt down on one knee and put a hand on Robin’s shoulder. Robin moaned as Guy’s fingers probed the area. Finally, he grabbed Robin’s forearm and pulled quickly while pushing hard on the shoulder. A loud pop brought Robin’s eyes flying open. He stared up at Guy, blinking back tears from the sharp pain. The blurriness was gone and the knight’s face was in complete focus. Guy stared back, unblinking, “Popped it back in. Did it all the time on the battlefield.” He raised his eyes to meet Will’s scowl.

Will gritted out an acknowledgement between his teeth. “And then just get back into battle…”

The two veterans of the Crusades just raised their eyebrows at one another and nodded in agreement. Guy stood up and walked away to find a suitable tree to sit under. Will turned back to gathering wood.

Alan walked directly to Tuck. “Marion will be all right now, but say a special prayer for her; she will be needing it in the coming days.” With that, he turned on his heel and joined the others, leaving the friar and Thomas to tend to Robin. “Well done,” Thomas said after removing Robin’s shirt and examining the shoulder. “Could not have done better myself.”

Guy smirked as he sat watching the others. _His_ work was done and, perhaps, he had provided a bit of payment toward Robin’s initial injury…

 

>\------------->

 

It took only two days for Robin’s recovery, but it took over a week for Marion to feel up to traveling. Even then, they walked slowly through the forest with Marion riding an ambler borrowed from the village and, later, returned.

When they reached their main campsite, the former village of Loxley, they settled Marion as comfortably as possible. Tuck set about making some good soup and mixing a power in water that Jennet had instructed him to use for a few more days.

Alan wandered a bit around the camp, keeping to himself. Unusual, at best…too quiet at worst. Finally, he announced that he would venture into Nottingham to find out what the Sheriff and the rest of the people had to say about the past few days. Robin thought that would be an excellent idea, and Alan picked up his bag and lute and headed out.

On his way back, Alan passed the smaller camp where they had been staying when all the trouble started. He walked around the camp to revisit the past clearly in his mind. As he came to the edge of the grassy area, he spied something on the ground. It was the remains of the partially plaited flowers Marion had dropped. Alan picked them up and fondled them in his fingers. Tears came to his eyes and he settled in a soft spot next to a tree, retrieving his writing materials from his large bag. He knew the attacks, injuries, and the fight at the cliff would make a fine set of new verses to ‘The Ballad of Robin Hood’ or, perhaps, a rousing story, but the right words wouldn’t come. Other words filled his head. _Not_ the ones he wanted. Alan cried.

 

>\------------->

 

Three weeks later, Marion and Robin sat at the edge of the lake.

“Everything will be all right, my love,” Robin said.

Marion cuddled into him and felt the warmth of his body, his arm around her shoulders. She wanted to tell him. To share her _real_ pain with him. This was the spot she where she had wished to tell him of his child. This was the place in her dreams. So much happiness and pain here. Now, perhaps, this was the spot to tell Robin of the loss.

“When you were shot,” Robin said, interrupting her thoughts, “and I took you to Rhiannon’s Wheel where Herne saved you, I knew I loved you, but I was still feeling confused about it. I thought you were too young and still so innocent and that I was near to being the same. The men were _just_ teaching me to fight and I was trying to understand that I must be a _leader_. It was all so much. Actually, maybe, I was thinking more of myself than of you.

“This time, when I saw you lying there on the ledge, my thoughts were so different. I knew that you had saved me, but it was more than being grateful. As I held you in my arms, I saw things in my mind. I saw us being together and having a family. Perhaps actually finding what I could do in life to earn a _real_ living after all of this is over.

“While you were ill, I thought over my life. I have ‘left’ you twice and been brought back, but this time we _know_ it will be my last life. I want to think of no one but myself ever touching you, holding you, making love to you. But I keep feeling my life is destined to be short.”

Marion started to interrupt him, but he put his forefinger to her lips to silence her.

“Let me finish, before I lose my nerve.” Robin took a deep breath.

“You are so young and beautiful. So full of life. You should be a mother and have laughing children playing around your skirts. I am grateful that I could save you from a life in the nunnery, so I want you to promise me that, if I die, you will find another to take my place. I feel easier now knowing I will always be your first love, but there will be another waiting for you. I know that Herne will always protect you. I am resigned to that. As repugnant as the thought of my death is, I know it will be for the good of England and her people. Meanwhile, I will try my best, for all of you, to stay alive and free you from this oppression. I have accepted that it was not just _your_ love, but the cry of the people, that brought me back this time. I have more to think of than just myself and my own needs. Until then, I will love and take care of you as best I can, my May Morning. And _you_ must promise not to mourn me for too long if I die. Will you do that for me, Marion?”

Marion didn’t turn her face from the lake. Tears were pouring down her face. “I…I…I _will_ , Robin,” she whispered.

Robin hugged her closer and turned his face away. They sat and looked out at the lake.

Now Marion knew that she could never tell Robin that she had lost his child saving his life. He would never forgive himself. I _can forgive myself, but_ he _never could. To keep this to myself forever will be hardest thing I ever do. We have_ promised _each other no secrets, but I must break this vow for once, my love_ , Marion thought to herself. Then a vaguely familiar voice drifted into her head.

You are not alone, Marion. I _know. And I will never tell. But you are not alone. It will stay with me. Nothing’s forgotten. Nothing’s ever forgotten._

Marion decided that it was Herne’s voice and she felt comforted. She finally let her body go limp against Robin’s and they watched the sun set behind the trees.

 

>\------------->

 

Alan a Dale had followed Robin and Marion at a distance. When they crossed the clearing to the lake, he sat down against a tree and watched them.

He had returned from Nottingham Castle and told the tale of the other wolfsheads. The Sheriff was delighted that Robin had been attacked, but angry that he had triumphed and that the people were loving the story and cheering Alan on.

 _What will Robin think?_ Alan wondered. He pulled a small packet from his belt. Very gently, he opened the still warm paper and looked at the two dried flowers inside. For some reason he _needed_ to be there when Marion told Robin the news. He knew he couldn’t go and comfort them, but just being there would help. At least, it would help… _him_ …

He watched Robin put his arm around Marion’s shoulders and start to talk. He talked and talked. Alan began to see something in the way Marion was holding herself. Her body language told him all he needed to know. When Robin stopped talking, Marion just leaned deeper against him. Alan felt he could _hear_ Marion’s few words. He knew then that she had changed her mind. She would never tell Robin of their loss. Alan’s eyes filled with tears and he tried to send his thoughts to reassure her. Did she hear him? He would never know.

Alan stood up, picking up his constant companion, the pouch with his writing tools, and slipped back into Sherwood. He stopped, after walking around for a bit, just letting his thoughts flow, and leaned against a tree. He put one foot against the trunk and pulled out the paper and charcoal stick. As he looked down at the flowers, Alan started to hum a slow tune aloud and sing words in his head:

 

Hear my voice, ye fine young maids

If ye wish to find love true.

What the eye beholds is not always real,

Handsome face can hide someone cruel.

 

A king, a prince, a knight, a lord,

May catch thy fancy, ’tis true,

But what is in his heart, fair ones,

Is what will give ye a clue.

 

A man who works and play with his babes

And gives ye a hug or three.

Listen my ladies and heed my voice,

This is the man for thee.

 

Hard times will come, oh frown not now,

Ye know what I say is the key.

Ye need not a man, who will run away

But a man who will stand by thee.

 

A man to wipe thy tears away,

To cuddle and console.

'Til ye can feel thy heart will heal

And he will make it so.

If he shares with thee his inmost thoughts,

Ye know thee can abide with him.

Then open up thine heart and mind

And tell him all within.

 

And if a secret ye must have

To make thy love stay near,

Remember it must stay with thee

And ne’er must reach his ear.

 

So laugh and dance and sing my maids.

Enjoy thy youth, while ye may.

But when thy thoughts do turn to love,

Remember what I did say.

 

As Alan finished, he felt relief sweep over him and his spirits lifted. Marion was right with her decision and, now, so was he.

 

“When outlaws come to stake a claim

To rule o-ver Sherwood.

They lose to a man who dares to fight

As only Robin could, he could,

As…on-ly…Robin…could.”

 

Years later, Alan also added this verse:

 

“No one would know the price she paid,

The secret held for good.

Her tears she’d hide within her heart

In the trees of deep Sherwood, Sherwood,

Their…home…in…gre-en…Sherwood.”

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

Years later, Marion would remember one of Alan a Dale’s ballads, smile, and hum it to her children after putting them in their beds. She always felt comforted by the tune, not knowing why this song affected her more than any of Alan’s other ballads.

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

ENDWORD

 

Thank you for reading this story. The next is _All Tuck’d In_. Tuck ruminates  
about his childhood and how he became a priest destined to live in Sherwood Forest.

 


End file.
